Talk:Ranks/@comment-108.192.73.126-20121121144709/@comment-5294711-20121121185823
Here's a list of "incidents" as far as I can remember: 'Sam Wang Argument' Culprits: Meta07, (Sam Wang), (Anomalous13) Resolvers: Anomalous13, Lol Limewire Synopsis: This is the first incident on BCoW, and it's a shame I was the one who started it. It's about when Sam Wang post a picture of the S.U.P.E.R.B. without my permissions, and I whined him about that. After a while, Anomalous13 joined in and we made what might just be the longest and most epic argument on BCoW to date. Former admin Lol Limewire then delete the argument and almost blocked me, and I and Anomalous13 made peace... somewhat. Sam Wang quitted this wiki after the argument. 'Lemirt's Conceptions' Culprit: Lemirt456 Resolver: Lemirt456, (Meta07) Synopsis: Lemirt was the first major "bad conceptor" on this wiki that made exceptionally poor conceptions and he's also known for his minimal English skills. People start disapproving his conceptions, and then he couldn't take it anymore he started shouting at people, so I warned him (I was still not an admin yet then, but I still warn him as a normal user and reported him to Master) and he quitted this wiki himself after that, though he did return sometimes, but doesn't make any conception. 'Ultrarotom's Denial' Culprit: Ultrarotom Resolver: Meta07 Synopsis: As you may recall, when the Health and Damage system first became popular in this wiki, Ultrarotom disapproved it strongly, to the point he became extremely annoying and shouted at every pages that has it, and also starts whining everyone on these pages. I then blocked him (I had been promoted then, and Lol Limewire had been demoted because of inactivity) afterwards for 1 week, but he returned and became just as annoying as before so I blocked him for 1 month. He quitted afterwards, but pays rare visits like Lemirt. 'The MMBFBOTABOTG' Culprit: TATemporaryAaron1101 Resolver: TATemporaryAaron1101, (Meta07) Synopsis: The MMBFBOTABOTG was a disastrous conception back then, being a pure ZOMG Carrier with a stupid name and the author, TAT, whom it's his only conception then, was very annoying back then so there were many disapprovals on the page, and TAT "fought back" most of them in an annoying way, so he almost got blocked and received a Last Warning. He then became nicer afterwards though, and he kept improving his blimp from that time. As you should know, he's still active nowadays. 'WackyCreeper's Corruption' Culprit: WackyCreeper15 Resolver: Meta07, CyberGuy23, (Anomalous13) Synopsis: Wacky was once the second-top conceptor, but then he became corrupted and became the most annoying troll to date. I forgave him many times because he was an old friend but Master blocked him a few times. After each time he always promises to stop trolling but he always break his promise. In the end, I sent him an Ultimate Warning and discussed with Master and Anomalous13 on chat, and we all agreed that he should be blocked... forever. 'Robot's First Assault' Culprit: Everliving "182" Resolver: Never truly resolved Synopsis: The Boss of All Spammers, the legendary Robot746 (from Bloons Wiki), returned to our wiki as an anon, "182", and did many stupid things such as commenting repeatedly and unnecessarily, advertising his conceptions as comments annoyingly, trolling people, and threaten to block ME as if he can, just because I criticized his conception. I then blocked him, just to find out he's an Everliving, one who can't be truly blocked. I then panicked and asked the Admin Council at Bloons Wiki, and Spike144 told me that I should just block him everytime he shows up. Eventually the storm calmed for a while, but... 'Wikicool's Arrogance' Culprit: Wikicool55 Resolver: Wikicool55, (Meta07), (CyberGuy23) Synopsis: Wikicool was once a nice guy, but since he became a founder of his own wiki, he started to ask bossy and ORDERED me to do things for him, as well as creating blog posts that DEMANDED people to create conceptions for him, just for him to forbid the authors from posting their conceptions as private articles, while he doesn't seem to care much about them. He even went as far as to create a blog post that asked people to do impossible and ILLEGAL things as a "challenge". Eventually Master deleted that blog post, while I'm having a hard time trying to warn him because he speaks rather properly, unlike the other spammers. But finally I managed to analyze his wrongdoings to send him a proper warning. He quitted after a few days, but he still visit us now and then and even make conceptions. 'Robot's True Assault' Culprit: Everliving "182" Resolver: Ongoing Synopsis: 182 returned, and this time, based on the comments and history of the N.I.A.T.F.G. page, I managed to unveil his true identity as Robot746. Then, from a chat with AlthaBlade, I discovered many shocking things he did in the far past, while "AlthaBlade" still uses his old account, BCoW didn't exist yet, and maybe Spike144 haven't joined yet, but it's linked to the present and his "new" conceptions. Turns out, Robot stole some of AlthaBlade's ancient conceptions from that time, and remade them now as his conceptions, namely the D.A.R.T.H. As you can see, he's currently very active, and I don't know how to solve this case yet. :( Well, that's all of the incidents I can remember. And based on them, I can see that "182" a.k.a. Robot is the most dangerous "member" yet, both here, and at Bloons Wiki.